Roses, plural
by Hermiones Quill 94
Summary: A Sonny with a chance Valentine's Day one-shot. Some lovely mush for SWAC fans this Valentine's Day.  Please Read and REVIEW!  :D xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine's Day fan fiction**

**By Hermione. at. heart. 94**

**Welcome. Here's some lovely fluffy goodness for you all. Read, review and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing.**

SPOV:

I made my way through the winding urban streets towards the studio. When the tall brick masses gave way to the silvery-grey walls of my home away from home I breathed a sigh of relief. The weak, winter sun shone through a halo of clouds.

It was Monday. Monday the fourteenth of February, but I had forgotten the significance of that little date. I glided through the large, welcoming doors and trotted along towards my dressing room. The corridors were light and airy and my eyes skipped the newer additions of flyers on the notice board, while wandering across to the Mackenzie Falls set.

I spotted the blond head I had been subconsciously searching for and my feet made their way towards his blue-jacket covered back before I could tell them to stop. It was about halfway across the space between us when Tawni intercepted my path.

"Was there someone you wanted to give a Valentine to?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tawni. I thought you'd get so many anyway, so I didn't get you one!" I lamented, feigning worry and pretending I didn't know the real subject of her question.

"You know I meant Chad!" She scolded, frowning. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you thought that!" I exclaimed, trying fruitlessly to keep my voice at its normal pitch and not go into my high 'denial' voice.

Tawni rolled her eyes now and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the blond-haired, blue-eyed God. My feet dragged and I yelled insults, protests and eventually settled for profanities the whole way there, yet my heart rate quickened and my breathing became shallow.

At our approach he turned and shot me his classic smirk.

"Hey, Sonshine. What's up? Here to declare your undying love for me?" He asked, his arrogance showing through despite his obvious attempt to conceal it.

"Actually, Chad, that only happens in your dreams!" My mouth shot back, before my brain could think things through.

I could have sworn the mutter that left his mouth after this was a 'you have no idea,' but he shrugged it off when questioned by Tawni.

"You know you love me. Heck! Everyone knows it. We're in love and there's nothing you can do about it!" He smirked again, his eyes shining in a new way.

"We?" I asked him, my heart threatening to fly out of my chest.

"Did I say we? No, course I didn't! I said you!" He covered.

"Whatever Chad."

"Whatever!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good." Chad grinned. We had subconsciously moved towards each other and I could now count every eyelash and see every freckle. His breath fanned across my face and the curls that had come loose from my ponytail tickled my cheeks.

A cough sounded from behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt what could have been your first kiss, but we need to get to rehearsals." Tawni said with vindictive pleasure. Chad and I immediately stepped away from each other, staring off in different directions.

My face flushed, my heart racing and my mind slowly regaining the powers of logic and speech, I grabbed Tawni's arm and pulled her all the way to our dressing room.

I glowered at her and began my rampage.

"How could you? That was so unbelievably embarrassing! I don't even like the guy, never mind love him and there you go insinuating that I really ought to be kissing the guy! I mean yes his lips are unbelievably tempting and I love his sparkling eyes and blond hair, but if I want to kiss him, I will! And there's nothing you can do about it!" I shouted.

My ramble, I realised had gone somewhat off track – exactly like the one at Selena Gomez. Tawni was grinning like the Cheshire cat and my cheeks grew flushed again. I looked around the room, remembering again that this was Valentine's Day so there was bound to be a Valentine for Tawni, which I could use as a distraction.

I glanced around the room again, more carefully and swept my gaze over every inch of her table. Not a rose, or flower, or card in sight. I raised my brow, but she examined her fingernails in fake disinterestedness. I decided no comment was best.

…

Rehearsals were tough. I had only been out of my relationship with Joe Jonas three months and it was still tough for me seeing other couples. It made me feel so lonely. What was even worse was acting as one half of a loving couple. I mean, Nico was an all right guy, but I didn't like him in that way.

Feeling thoroughly miserable and lonely I skipped lunch and headed back to my dressing room. I trotted in, taking note of the roses on the couch and slumped down at my desk. I figured the roses were for Tawni and I didn't even bother checking the greeting tag.

After a few minutes the blonde in question entered, chanting 'I'm pretty!' over and over again. I smacked my head against the table a fair few times. She squealed, evidently seeing the roses.

"Oh." She huffed.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head.

"There for you." She muttered, placing them on the table again. "Just as long as they're not from James this time." She continued and we both smiled at our memories of that time. Tawni, I knew, was smiling at the revenge we had gotten on her enemy. I smiled at the way Chad's arm had felt around my shoulders on our fake date, in order to get revenge on James Conroy.

Snapping out of the memory I cautiously made my way to the roses. They were already in a vase and there was a card with them:

To the beautiful, brown-haired angel over at SO Random!

I really hope you have a wonderful day today. These are simply a token of my admiration of you. You are amazingly beautiful, kind, generous and so many things that I couldn't possibly write them all here. You're an inspiration to me to be a better person. I'll think of you all day.

Love,

?

It was anonymous! Damn. I wondered whom it could be from. I drew Tawni's attention away from her fan mail to help me think, which was probably the worst idea I could have had.

"Chad." She said simply.

"Really? Tawni, really?" I asked, but inside I was hoping with every sinew, every nerve and all my heart for it to be true. Was it possible that the Mackenzie of my world could love me?

I walked out of the room in a daze, a single one of the roses twirling between my fingers. Whoever had sent them had been thoughtful enough to cut the thorns off. My feet led me to a bench outside. There had been a slight rain since the morning and the air hung with the dewy aftermath of the downpour. Realising I couldn't sit on the bench I walked around the area the studio owned.

I was thinking to myself about a certain blue-eyed man, when the person himself interrupted my thoughts.

"Gift for Valentines?" He asked. My heart plummeted. It obviously wasn't him then. He obviously read the thought on my face. "Why, did you think they were from me?" He asked and I feigned deafness.

He stepped closer, his feet splashing slightly in the puddles.

"You know, sometimes I wish, I just wish…" I trailed off, attempting to ignore him. I had no clue what I would have said; perhaps it would have been wishing him to become my Prince Charming or my knight in shining armour. Maybe if I pretended to be a damsel in distress…

"What? What do you wish, Sonny?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

"Err, that…that I didn't have to be alone for Valentine's Day?" It came out as a question. I was trying to disguise my previous thoughts and prevent them from slipping out my mouth.

"Maybe you don't." He suggested. My breathing quickened.

"Meaning?" I asked, not daring to lift up my face or eyes.

"You're not alone now." He stated. Oh, he meant like being with friends, or, frenemies or whatever it was that we were.

I shrugged. He debated for a while and then settled for saying, "I'll stay with you." I smiled weekly.

"That's sweet of you." I forced a smile, hiding my disappointment that he saw us as just friends.

"Unless you want to hang out with the guy who sent you the roses?" He asked. I was about to shrug again when I noticed something; he said roses. Plural. He knew.

"How did you know that?" I asked, raising my eyes and fluttering my lashes.

"Know what?" He asked, puzzled.

"Know that it was roses, plural." I clarified. He blanched.

"I never said that!" He exclaimed.

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did!"

"Gotcha!" I whispered, smiling in triumph. He growled under his breath.

"Why would I send roses anyway?" He asked, as if it were an act only a space alien would commit.

"To be romantic." I suggested, daring to hope even more.

"As if. How are roses romantic anyway?" He asked. I stared at him, nonplussed.

"If I were to try and win you I'd send sunflowers because they're your favourite and represent you much better." He purred and my heart melted. I wished he would. He continued, "I'd send much more than a silly card, I'd spend the entire day with you and never leave your side." He whispered, coming closer.

He smiled at me and pulled a sunflower from behind his back like magic. He took my hand and curled my fingers around the stem.

"I'd hand it to you in person, rather than sign it anonymously. I'd brush your hair out of you face and watch the blush spread across your cheeks." He murmured, tucking a stand behind my ear and brushing my cheek, which heated up beneath his fingertips.

"I'd tell you how amazing you are: how you're an amazing actress, how you're an inspiration, how you are the love of my life." He gazed into my eyes and I was lost completely.

We stayed like that for minutes, hours, perhaps even several days. The sun disappeared behind gathering clouds and rain began to fall. Chad slipped out of his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"I'd give you my jacket. I'd make the rain stop if I could." He whispered, edging closer to me. My hand was in his, our fingers entwined.

His soft lips brushed my cheek and he whispered into my ear, "I'd kiss you in the rain." My eyes slid closed and I sighed deeply, inhaling his scent.

I didn't expect what came next.

His lips met mine, gentle, soft and sweet. My lips moulded to his and all too soon we pulled away. He looked deep into my eyes as if he could see my soul.

"I'd love you forever." He whispered, keeping our hands together.

Please don't let him be acting, please don't let him be acting. He caught the emotion in my eyes as only he could. I was like an open book to him.

"Please, Sonny. Even I can't act that well." He mumbled against my earlobe.

"You weren't acting?" I asked, incredulous, my heart soaring among the birds.

Both of us were soaked through by now, our hair sticking to our faces and the cool breeze smarting against our wet cheeks.

"Of course not." He returned.

"I'm the love of your life?" I asked.

"Forever and always."

**Well, there you go. Some lovely Channy fluff. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Hugs and kisses for you all! :3 xx**

**P.S. The roses were from Chad, too, which is how he knew it was ROSES, plural! :D x**


	2. UPDATE

HEY GUYS...JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, MY PEN NAME HAS CHANGED...I AM NOW HermionesQuill94. Thanks :)

~ Hermione at heart 94/ Hermiones Quill 94

P.S. Sorry I have been absent from the fanfiction world, but I'm up to my neck in school, exams and other...stuff...yeah...but will be back in about 2 months, hopefully to stay! PLUS, I now have a twitter dedicated to my writings, so if you want to follow me on there so you can be kept up to date on what's going on with my drabbles, then go ahead: Name is EleanorStringer name is Eleanor Stringer (oh the creativity)

HQ94


	3. AN

**ATTENTION:**

is "purging" their database of stories. Any stories with song lyrics, violence or graphic descriptions will be removed and lost forever.

If you're against this, please sign the petition below:

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

And share it with your friends, readers, favourite authors etc.

**Thank you**

~ Hermione's Quill 94


End file.
